Sunrise
by thirteencharms
Summary: Harry and Ginny watching the sunrise together. Very peaceful and tranquil, to help you obtain peace throughout your busy week. HPGW (complete)


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, JKR, kapeesh?    
(Another HP/GW One-shot…call me crazy, or call me the HPGW Fan Fiction Queen)  

A mellow fan fiction to help you chill out during a busy week.  
  
                **Sunrise******

****

                I sat on the patch of grass, overlooking the Great Lake. It was a dark dawn, but the sky, still dotted with sparkling stars, was slightly tinted with orange. Everything was quiet, everyone was still sleeping. This was my favourite time of the day, when everything serene and calm. It was my time to think. It was my time to try and mend my broken heart. The past year had been very eventful for me, with my first crush dumping me for thinking that I was in love with my best friend (though it wasn't really heartbreaking), meeting the Dark Lord once again, and losing the closest thing I had to a family. But it didn't stop there. My best friends were drifting farther apart from me, and I was no longer taking part in the hushed conversations. That was probably because their hushed conversations were about their snogging fests and whatnot. Took them way to long, but I was glad it was over with. One thing done on my to-do list. 

                Just above the lake, I could see the faint glows of the fireflies. They were enchanting; it was as if an omniscient force had thrown gold powder on the Great Lake, and giving it a little blow to make it dance. I sat there for a while, not thinking about anything except the fireflies. What grace they had. If only I could capture them in a jar and present them to her. The one I had began to feel for. 

                "Lovely, aren't they?" a soft voice called behind me. I turned around and saw Ginny Weasley, her eyes on mine. I smiled softly at her, beckoned her to come, to sit beside me and observe the beautiful display set before us. She obliged, leaning on my shoulder. Such a simple action made my stomach lurch. Yes, she was the one I got so taken up with. During the summer before my sixth year, whilst being ignored by Ron and Hermione, I found myself observing the youngest Weasley. She was compelling. She held such and enigma that would fascinate the most objective scientists. She had a fiery personality, like her Weasley hair, yet held such a gentle touch to it.  That was what drew me to her, like a fly to a light.

                "Why are you up so early, Gin?" I asked, slipping my hand into hers. If she was surprised at my action, she did a damn good job at covering it up. She inhaled deeply, "I love spring mornings."

                Her reply was simple yet it justifying. Who wouldn't love Mother Nature when she's all dressed up for you? She looked up at me, her cinnamon eyes gleaming, "And I wanted to see what you were doing here,"

                "To think," I said simply. She looked back at the fireflies, which were now dispersing off. She squeezed my hand, "Thinking about Sirius again?"

                I smiled. She knew so little about me, but that didn't mean she couldn't read me like a book. She was so bloody understanding, "Yeah, but in a sort of peaceful way. Do you know why I've started to come here everyday?"

                She shook her head.

                "I saw you here. And I thought, maybe this was what kept your head on your shoulders all the time. All those years ago, when you met Voldemort, I had wondered why you remained so cheerful. And then I saw you here, at this time. Then I understood," I said.

                She smiled, "Look at that."

                Both of us looked at the sky, which was now a vast spread of crimson, orange, gold and red. I looked at Ginny. Her hair reminded me so much of the sunrise. She was my new beginning like the sunrise. I leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

                "Wow, I haven't had that in a long time," Ginny chuckled after we pulled away. I looked at her strangely, "What do you mean? I just gave you one last night."

                She giggled, snuggling closer to me, "That was ages ago, Harry."

                I kissed the top of her head, "Today's another day." 

She sighed, "And I'm right here with you."

_Finite_

Okay, that was sort of a peaceful story that I had conjured up this morning in my head. I love tranquility, don't you?


End file.
